


we were in london when i said yes

by revabhipraya



Series: Di Kala Senggang [9]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Airplanes, Broken Hearts, Buckingham Palace, Canon Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Future Fic, Greenwich, London, Marriage Proposal, Moving On, Pilots, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Thames River, Westminster
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Carmell lari ke London untuk hatinya, Hosea membawa ratusan penumpang ke London untuk pekerjaannya. Pertemuan tak terduga itu rupanya membawa mereka kepada sesuatu yang lebih tak terduga.





	we were in london when i said yes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Future-Canon.

.

.

.

" _Sekarang pukul 07.32 waktu setempat dan pesawat ini telah mendarat di Bandar Udara Internasional Heathrow, London, Britania Raya, dari Bandar Udara Internasional Hamad, Doha, Qatar. Saya, Hosea Juanio, selaku pilot penerbangan Anda selama beberapa jam terakhir, berterima kasih atas kepercayaan Anda dalam memilih maskapai penerbangan kami. Sampai jumpa di penerbangan berikutnya._ "

Carmell tersentak mendengar nama yang baru saja ia dengar dari pengeras suara. Siapa tadi? Hosea Juanio? Hosea Juanio yang itu? Apa Carmell tidak salah dengar? Kenapa ia baru sadar kalau perjalanannya selama beberapa jam terakhir ini "ditemani" oleh seorang Hosea Juanio? Carmell tidak menyimak ucapan pilot di awal penerbangan atau bagaimana?

Menyadari tingkahnya yang rusuh diperhatikan oleh orang di kursi berseberangan, Carmell berupaya menenangkan diri. Tenang. Andaikan pilot penerbangannya memang Hosea yang ia kenali, memangnya kenapa? Toh, pesawat juga sudah mendarat. Hosea pasti akan keluar dari kokpit untuk menyapa penumpang, ya kan? Carmell bisa memastikannya sendiri, bukan?

Akhirnya, Carmell mengulur waktu sampai semua penumpang turun dari pesawat. Pramugari sudah mengingatkannya untuk turun awal karena dia menempati kursi kelas satu―penumpang kelas satu turun lebih dulu, diikuti penumpang kelas ekonomi―tetapi Carmell menolak. Dikatakannya kalau ia ingin menemui pilot lebih dulu. Pramugari itu memperbolehkan dan mempersilakan Carmell menunggu sampai seluruh penumpang kelas ekonomi keluar dari pesawat.

Selang lima belas menit kemudian, barulah Carmell bangkit dari duduknya. Diambilnya koper kecil yang ia letakkan di kabin, lalu digesernya menuju pintu keluar pesawat. Dilihatnya seluruh pramugari dalam penerbangan itu berdiri di sisi pintu, ditemani oleh beberapa laki-laki dalam balutan seragam berbeda yang salah satunya tampak familier.

"Carmell?" Laki-laki berseragam yang tampak familier itu menyapa lebih dulu.

"Wah, benar Hosea, ya!" Wajah Carmell seketika berubah cerah. "Masih ingat aku?"

"Masih lah, Mell," kekeh Hosea. "Jalan-jalan nih ceritanya? Sendirian aja?"

"Iya!" angguk Carmell riang. "Mau ikut keliling?"

"Ng ... kayaknya nggak bisa, deh." Hosea menuding rekan-rekannya di pesawat dengan kepala. "Harus nyiapin buat penerbangan berikutnya."

"Oh?" Carmell mengerjap. "Kapan?"

Hosea mengernyit sejenak sebelum berbicara kepada rekan-rekannya. Mereka bicara cepat dan dengan kosakata yang tidak Carmell pahami sehingga gadis itu harus menunggu Hosea menerjemahkannya.

"Penerbanganku yang berikutnya besok siang, soalnya jam terbangku untuk hari ini udah habis," jelas Hosea kepada Carmell. "Tapi aku udah harus siap-siap di bandara paling telat dua jam sebelumnya."

"Masih banyak waktu." Mata Carmell semakin melebar. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan dulu!"

"Boleh, deh." Hosea menanggapi. "Tapi aku harus beresin kerjaan dulu di sini, Mell. Mungkin setengah sampai satu jam lagi?"

Carmell mengangguk. "Aku tunggu di ruang tunggu setelah imigrasi, gimana? Sekalian cari makan, nih."

"Oke."

.

Setelah selesai mengurus imigrasi dan mengambil koper dari bagasi yang rupanya cukup memakan waktu, Carmell akhirnya tiba di ruang tunggu. Wanita itu celingukan mencari kafe yang sudah buka. Rupanya ada beberapa kafe khusus sarapan yang sudah buka. Diputuskannya untuk masuk ke sebuah kafe yang menjual berbagai macam roti dan minuman hangat. Carmell membeli sebuah roti isi cokelat dan secangkir teh hitam hangat.

Carmell menghabiskan sarapan sembari menunggu Hosea yang belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya di antara lautan manusia di Heathrow pagi itu. Wanita itu celingukan ke sana kemari, tetapi yang dilihatnya hanya lalu-lalang manusia berwajah tidak familier. Mungkin Hosea terjebak agak lama di imigrasi sepertinya? Atau ada pekerjaan tambahan yang harus dia selesaikan dulu?

Baru saja Carmell berpikir begitu, tahu-tahu ia melihat sosok tinggi besar Hosea berjalan di antara kerumunan. Pria itu menutupi seragam yang dikenakannya dengan jaket motif hijau tentara yang sejak dulu sering ia gunakan. Hosea menarik sebuah koper hitam kecil di belakangnya sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri dengan wajah bingung. Carmell berasumsi pria itu sedang mencarinya.

"Hosea!" seru Carmell sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hosea menoleh dan secara otomatis menyunggingkan senyum. Dibalasnya lambaian tangan Carmell sembari dihampirinya kafe tempat Carmell menunggu.

"Lama ya, Mell?" tanya Hosea sambil menempati kursi yang kosong di hadapan Carmell. "Tadi antrian di imigrasi panjang banget."

"Sama!" Carmell merespons dengan menggebu-gebu. "Perasaan kalau aku pergi sama keluargaku, aku gak pernah kena antri panjang, deh. Malah langsung masuk aja ke imigrasi terus udah, gitu!"

"Berarti visanya VIP," tanggap Hosea sambil manggut-manggut. "Jadi didahulukan gitu dan ada jalur khusus. Emangnya waktu ngurus visa ke sini kamu gak ambil yang VIP, Mell?"

"Nggak tau, ya." Carmell memiringkan bibirnya. "Aku cuma nyuruh orang, ngasih uang, datang buat foto, terus berangkat."

Hosea mengekeh pelan. "Mungkin bayaranmu cukupnya buat yang biasa."

"Mungkin." Carmell tersenyum. "Hosea gak pesan makanan?"

Menjawab pertanyaan Carmell, Hosea melambaikan tangan ke arah kasir lalu menyebutkan beberapa menu yang ia pesan. Setelahnya, ia kembali menatap Carmell lalu menukas, "Udah."

Carmell tertawa kecil. "Hosea kabarnya gimana?"

Satu pertanyaan sederhana dari mulut Carmell kemudian menciptakan konversasi panjang yang diisi dengan cerita sehari-hari dari kedua belah pihak. Hosea, setelah diterima di sekolah pilot dan lulus dengan gemilang, langsung diterima bekerja di maskapai penerbangan yang tadi pesawatnya Carmell naiki, lalu fokus mengejar karier di sana. Itu sebabnya dalam usia yang tergolong cukup muda, Hosea sudah menjadi pilot pesawat penumpang internasional.

Carmell punya cerita yang berbeda. Setelah lulus dari SMA, Carmell mengambil sekolah bisnis busana dan mulai berkarya di sana. Beberapa desainnya bahkan ada yang dipamerkan di pagelaran busana tingkat nasional. Saat ini, Carmell masih dalam proses membuat mereknya sendiri.

"Hebat lo, Mell," tanggap Hosea dengan wajah kagum. Pesanannya datang tepat setelah ia memuji sang gadis. Hosea mulai makan. "Jadi kamu datang ke London buat ... belajar? Studi banding merek, gitu?"

"Nggak, lah!" Carmell tertawa pelan. "Aku ke sini ... liburan, kok. Nyari suasana baru."

Hosea mengangguk, tidak berniat bertanya lebih jauh mengenai suasana apa yang dimaksud Carmell. Dibelokkannya topik pembicaraan. "Tapi ya, gak tau ini efek lama gak ketemu atau karena belajar desain, kamu keliatan makin cantik lo, Mell."

"Nggak nyambung, ah!" balas Carmell sebelum melepas tawa yang cukup panjang. "Hosea masih suka ngegombal, ya!"

"Wah, aku udah gak gombal-gombal lagi sekarang, Mell." Hosea ikut tertawa melihat respons Carmell. "Sekarang aku jujur. Dulu juga kalau gombal ya pasti jujur sih, tapi lebay aja."

Carmell tersenyum geli. "Makasih. Hosea juga tambah ganteng, kok."

"Oh? Masa?"

"Iya!" Carmell memiringkan kepalanya. "Tambah rapi soalnya. Rambutnya nggak jabrik kayak dulu, gitu!"

"Berarti karena aku tambah rapi aja," kekeh Hosea. "Aku ganteng sih udah dari lahir, Mell."

"Kepedean banget!" kikik Carmell puas. Bercanda bersama Hosea memang selalu menyenangkan, baik dulu saat Carmell masih mengenalnya sebagai pemain drum Scrambled, maupun saat ini. Padahal, sudah bertahun-tahun keduanya tidak bertemu.

"Jadi," Hosea berdeham setelah tawa Carmell reda, "kita mau ke mana, nih?"

"Hosea maunya ke mana?" tanya Carmell antusias. "Aku sih udah beberapa kali ke London, jadi aku ngikut Hosea aja!"

"Wah, meski sering terbang ke sini, aku gak pernah jalan-jalan buat lihat-lihat, Mell," jawab Hosea diiringi kekehan malu. "Biasanya kalau sampai sini ya ... istirahat buat penerbangan berikutnya."

Carmell mengernyitkan dahi. "Jadi terserah aku, nih?"

"Yup, terserah kamu."

" _Must-see_ -nya London tuh jelas Istana Buckingham, dong!" jawab Carmell menggebu-gebu. "Sayang sih kita nggak datang di bulan Agustus, jadi gak bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi, kita gak langsung ke Buckingham. Kita naik _river cruise_ dulu dari Greenwich sampai Westminster! Nanti turun di dermaga sana, baru deh jalan-jalan!"

"Big Ben nggak, Mell? Sama London Bridge?"

"Mereka dekat istana, kok! Bisa sekalian," jawab Carmell cepat. "Kita tetap naik kapal dari Greenwich soalnya Hosea harus banget lihat London dari sungai Thames!"

"Jadi ... dari sini kita ke Greenwich?" tanya Hosea sambil melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul sepuluh pagi. "Naik kereta?"

"Iya!" angguk Carmell riang. "Harus ganti beberapa kali sih, tapi aku udah hapalin, kok!"

"Nggak ke hotelmu dulu, Mell?" tanya Hosea bingung. Ditudingnya koper besar yang Carmell letakkan di samping. "Bawa-bawa koper segede gitu sambil jalan-jalan kayaknya nggak banget, deh."

"Aku pasti naruh koper dulu, lah!" balas Carmell sambil tertawa geli. "Tadi kan kubilang kita naik kapal dari Greenwich, ya? Keluargaku punya rumah di situ. Nanti Hosea juga boleh kok nitip koper di situ dulu. Mau sekalian nginep juga boleh! Kamarnya ada banyak."

Hosea memasang senyum masam. Kadang ia lupa Carmell terlahir sebagai orang kaya. "Oke, deh. Jadi kita naik kereta ke...?"

"Greenwich," sambung Carmell. "Kita ke rumahku dulu buat naruh barang, habis itu pergi lagi ke Dermaga Greenwich buat naik kapal ke Westminster. Baru deh sampai di Buckingham!"

Hosea mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Aku ngikut kamu aja, Mell."

"Kalau gitu, ayo berangkat!"

.

Carmell benar-benar membimbing Hosea selama perjalanan mereka menuju rumah keluarga Nicanor di Greenwich. Diajaknya Hosea membeli kartu Oyster―kartu _e-money_ di London untuk bepergian menggunakan bus dan kereta―dan diajarkannya pula cara menggunakannya saat akan naik ke kereta. Untunglah Hosea cepat mengerti dan sangat membantu sebagai teman perjalanan. Pria itu berinisiatif menukar koper yang dibawanya dengan Carmell agar wanita itu tidak kesulitan membawanya. Koper wanita itu kelewat berat sih, sedangkan koper Hosea justru kelewat ringan.

Mereka menaiki Kereta Piccadilly dengan perhentian terakhir Cockfosters, tapi mereka tidak berhenti di Cockfosters. Mereka akan berganti kereta di Stasiun Green Park, lalu naik Kereta Jubilee dengan tujuan akhir Stratford dan berhenti di Stasiun North Greenwich. Dari sana, kata Carmell, mereka akan naik taksi menuju apartemennya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Stasiun Green Park, Carmell menjelaskan ini dan itu kepada Hosea. Ditunjukkannya pemandangan sisi kota London yang jauh dari pusat kota. Dia bilang tinggal di sana jauh lebih nyaman ketimbang di Greenwich, tetapi serba jauh dari mana-mana. Carmell juga banyak bercerita mengenai betapa menyenangkannya jalan-jalan keliling London menggunakan kereta, apalagi kereta nasional yang beberapa keretanya punya fasilitas _wi-fi_ gratis. Hosea hanya menanggapi dengan iya asal bunyi karena dia memang sama sekali tidak tahu, sambil terkadang melemparkan guyonan yang membuat Carmell tertawa.

Saat peringatan bahwa kereta mereka akan tiba di Stasiun Green Park, Carmell mengingatkan Hosea untuk bersiap-siap. Hosea bangkit untuk mengambil koper Carmell yang diletakkannya di ujung gerbong, diikuti Carmell yang tidak melepaskan koper Hosea dari genggamannya. Begitu kereta tiba di stasiun dan pintu kereta terbuka secara otomatis, keduanya turun dan menyusuri lorong stasiun untuk pindah ke Kereta Jubilee.

Butuh perjuangan keras untuk mengangkat koper berat Carmell menuruni dan menaiki tangga di Stasiun Green Park. Saat ditanya berapa berat kopernya, Carmell mengaku kalau beratnya dua puluh kilogram. Meski kuat, mau tidak mau stamina Hosea melemah juga. Untung saja Carmell tidak begitu saja lepas tangan dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemilik koper. Wanita itu ikut membantu Hosea saat mereka menaiki tangga.

"Setiap naik kereta di luar negeri, kamu naik-turun bawa koper gini, Mell?" tanya Hosea saat mereka sedang menunggu kereta tujuan Stratford datang.

"Nggak. Biasanya kan aku naik taksi langsung dari bandara sama keluarga," jawab Carmell. "Baru kali ini aku angkut-angkut koper. Tapi asyik juga, ya!"

Ah, ya. Hosea sekali lagi lupa bahwa Carmell terlahir sebagai orang kaya.

Kereta Jubilee tujuan Stratford akhirnya datang juga. Hosea dan Carmell memasuki kereta itu bersama dengan koper mereka, lalu duduk di dua kursi yang punya area lowong besar di bagian depannya untuk menaruh koper mereka. Mereka akan tiba di Greenwich dalam waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit kalau kereta tidak sedang dalam kondisi padat sampai harus berhenti lama.

Hosea dan Carmell bergegas turun dari kereta saat mereka sudah tiba di Stasiun Greenwich. Keduanya keluar dari stasiun, lalu segera menaiki taksi yang telah menunggu di depan stasiun. Carmell menyebutkan alamat rumahnya kepada sopir taksi tersebut dan mereka segera melaju ke sana.

Sopir taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tingkat satu yang terlihat identik dengan rumah-rumah di sebelahnya. Hosea segera turun dari taksi dan mengambil kopernya dan Carmell di bagasi sementara Carmell membayar jasa sang sopir.

Carmell mendahului Hosea masuk ke area rumahnya. Hosea mengekor bersama dengan koper Carmell di tangan. Pintu dibuka oleh seorang berpakaian pelayan setelah Carmell mengetuknya sekali. Carmell memperkenalkan orang itu sebagai penjaga rumah keluarganya. Setelah meninggalkan kopernya dan Hosea di sana, Carmell segera menarik tangan Hosea dan membawanya ke halte bus terdekat.

"Udah mau jam dua," ujar Carmell saat mereka sedang berkendara menggunakan bus tingkat merah London. "Kita beli makan dulu di dekat dermaga, ya? Nanti kita makan di kapal aja!"

Hosea tertawa. "Ayo aja, Mell. Bukan _seafood_ , 'kan?"

Mereka tiba di dermaga Greenwich sekitar sepuluh menit setelahnya. Carmell menarik tangan Hosea lagi, menggiringnya ke loket tiket tur sungai Thames. Carmell membeli dua tiket yang akan berangkat dari Dermaga Greenwich setengah jam lagi, lalu mengajak Hosea membeli burger di salah satu truk makanan yang ada di sana.

"Kamu nggak lagi diet, Mell?" tanya Hosea begitu menyadari menu yang dipilih sang wanita.

"Hosea inget aja!" Carmell tergelak. "Lupain aja dulu diet. Liburan itu harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik!"

Singkat cerita, Hosea dan Carmell telah duduk manis di atas feri putih menuju Westminster dengan burger di masing-masing tangan. Carmell dengan semangat menunjuk ke kanan dan kiri, berlagak seperti pemandu tur padahal banyak tidak tahunya. Sesekali Carmell minta dipotret oleh Hosea, dan Carmell melakukannya balik untuk si pria.

Mendekati Dermaga Westminster, Carmell mengajak Hosea berfoto bersama dengan latar belakang London Bridge. Setelah turun dari kapal, Carmell mengajak Hosea ke London Bridge dan dari sana, mereka berfoto dengan latar belakang Big Ben. Barulah setelah puas berfoto, Carmell memimpin jalan ke Istana Buckingham.

"Kita jalan lewat taman, ya!" seru Carmell sambil lagi-lagi menarik tangan Hosea tanpa persetujuan si pria.

Taman St. James adalah salah satu taman yang terletak di sekitar Istana Buckingham. Taman itu luas, dengan rumput menghiasi setiap bagiannya kecuali pada jalan setapak dan danau. Pohon-pohon besar nan rindang turut memperindah taman tersebut. Di beberapa area, ada semak-semak berbunga yang sangat cocok dijadikan latar foto. Tidak ketinggalan, sebuah jembatan biru menghubungkan dua sisi taman yang dipisahkan oleh danau.

Sambil berjalan, Carmell sesekali mengajak Hosea berfoto di beberapa tempat yang menurut Carmell cocok dijadikan latar belakang. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya tiba di ujung lain taman yang langsung berhadapan dengan lokasi tujuan mereka.

"Buckingham!" seru Carmell girang. "Kita foto di sini, Hos!"

Carmell meminta tolong kepada seorang turis dari Korea untuk memotretnya bersama Hosea di depan istana megah itu. Setelahnya, barulah mereka bergantian memotret satu sama lain atau berswafoto. Saat sudah lelah, Carmell mengajak Hosea kembali ke taman untuk duduk-duduk.

"Puas, Mell?" tanya Hosea setelah mereka berhasil menemukan sebuah bangku panjang kosong untuk diduduki.

"Banget!" jawab Carmell sambil berusaha mengatur napas. Wanita itu benar-benar lelah rupanya. "Padahal aku yang ngajak jalan-jalan, tapi kesannya kayak aku yang diajak jalan-jalan, ya!"

Hosea tertawa pelan. "Kita sama-sama menikmati, lah."

Tidak ada tanggapan berupa kata-kata dari Carmell. Hosea menoleh dan mendapati wanita itu sedang menyandarkan badannya sambil menatap langit dengan wajah sendu. Hosea ingin bertanya ada apa, tetapi sungkan. Mereka baru bertemu lagi setelah sekian tahun dan Hosea merasa bahwa isu sensitif tidak akan cocok dijadikan topik obrolan untuk reuni.

"Aku ke London bukan buat liburan, Hos," ucap Carmell datar. "Aku ke sini buat lari."

Hosea terkesiap pelan. Sejenak disangkanya Carmell baru saja membaca pikirannya, meski tentu saja tidak mungkin. Merasa momennya tepat untuk bicara, Hosea memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Lari dari apa?"

"Dari sakit hati," Carmell menatap Hosea, "gara-gara mantanku."

"Mantan itu maksudnya ... bukan Filan apalagi Altan, 'kan?"

"Bukan, lah!" Carmell tertawa pendek. "Filan dan Altan itu tetap teman baikku sampai sekarang. Bahkan mereka juga yang nyaranin aku buat liburan dulu, ngilangin sakit hati."

Hosea manggut-manggut. "Jadi, siapa si mantan yang bikin kamu lari ke London ini?"

"Aku ketemu dia waktu _fashion show_ dua tahun lalu. Dia itu fotografer majalah _fashion_ , dan emang kerjanya bagus banget," kisah Carmell. "Kami sempat kenalan waktu _fashion show_ itu. Terus, suatu waktu aku butuh fotografer buat desain-desainku, jadilah aku kontak dia. Sejak saat itu, kami jadi sering ketemu, terus akhirnya jadian."

Hosea mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit menghadap Carmell. Kepalanya pegal karena terus-menerus menoleh ke kiri.

"Udah setahun kami jadian, bahkan sampai udah kukenalin ke Kak Theo, Robert, sama Altan segala, dan mereka semua udah oke," lanjut Carmell. "Tapi gak tau kenapa, bulan lalu dia minta putus. Ngakunya sih karena ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan dan dia gak mau aku terlibat, jadi aku iyain permintaannya."

Hosea masih bungkam.

"Habis putus, dia hilang kabar sama sekali. Eh, tahu-tahu aku dapat kabar dari teman kantorku kalau minggu lalu, dia nikah sama cewek lain." Carmell tertawa pahit. "Aku gak tau siapa yang dikhianati, aku atau cewek itu, atau bahkan ada cewek lain lagi. Aku juga gak mau tau. Aku sakit hati banget. Altan marah besar waktu aku cerita, tapi aku tahan dia supaya nggak ngelabrak cowok itu. Kasian ceweknya."

"Wow." Hosea meringis. "Pasti berat banget buatmu, Mell."

"Lumayan." Carmell memasang senyum lebar. "Tapi sepanjang jalan-jalan sama Hosea hari ini, aku nggak inget sama sekali soal mantanku itu, lo!"

"Bagus kalau gitu," kekeh Hosea. "Yang jelek-jelek emang baiknya dilupain aja."

Carmell tertawa kecil sambil menegakkan badannya. "Berarti aku harus sering jalan-jalan sama Hosea, dong!"

_Deg._ Jantung Hosea rasanya berhenti berdegup sebagai respons atas perkataan Carmell. Ingin rasanya pria itu membalas dengan guyonan lain, tetapi lidahnya kelu. Padahal Hosea adalah spesialis pelesetan nomor satu saat zaman SMA, lo!

"Kok diem, Hos?" tanya Carmell bingung. "Aku salah ngomong?"

"Nggak kok, Mell," kekeh Hosea canggung. Pria itu mengusap tengkuknya, memutar otak dengan cepat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ng ... Mell, kamu tau gak kalau Buckingham itu salah nama?"

"Hah?" Carmell mengernyit. "Salah gimana?"

"Inggris kan pemimpin utamanya ratu, bukan raja, jadi namanya salah," lanjut Hosea. "Harusnya nama istananya itu Buc-QUEEN-ham."

Carmell sukses tergelak mendengar guyonan Hosea. "Apa sih Hosea!"

Guyonan Hosea sukses mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Carmell bahkan tampak sudah lupa sama sekali dengan kegalauannya sejenak tadi. Mereka kembali kepada konversasi biasa yang diisi dengan tawa.

Menjelang pukul enam sore, barulah Carmell mengajak Hosea kembali ke rumahnya. Gadis itu bilang mereka bisa naik bus satu kali sampai ke daerah Greenwich. Carmell mengaku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berkeliling lagi.

Mereka menaiki bus tingkat lagi untuk perjalanan pulang ke Greenwich. Carmell mengajak Hosea duduk di atas, di kursi paling depan, supaya mereka bisa melihat-lihat pemandangan kota dengan lebih leluasa. Hosea setuju saja.

"Mell," Hosea memanggil, "ada yang mau kuceritain juga."

Tanpa menoleh, Carmell membalas, "Soal apa?"

"Soal Visi," jawab Hosea pelan, "dan kenapa dulu kami bisa putus."

Carmell menguap. "Hosea nggak datang ke nikahan Visi sama Altan, ya?"

"Sebenernya mau, tapi waktu itu ada jadwal penerbangan," jawab Hosea miris. "Atau aku sengajain ada jadwal penerbangan. Gak tau yang mana yang bener."

Carmell diam, mempersilakan Hosea untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku putus dari Visi waktu lulus SMA karena aku mau masuk sekolah pilot yang bakal sibuk banget dan lulusnya lama." Hosea mulai bercerita. "Aku nggak mau Visi merasa digantungin, makanya aku minta putus. Aku juga ngasih Visi ruang buat nyari cowok lain yang mungkin lebih cocok sama dia. Prinsipku, kalau emang jodoh kan akhirnya pasti bakal jadi."

Pelan, Carmell bertanya, "Tapi kamu masih sayang Visi, Hos?"

"Kalau dibilang masih sayang Visi, sampai sebelum aku tau kalau Altan nikah sama Visi pun masih," lanjut Hosea. "Aku masih percaya soal jodoh, tapi aku berhenti bersikap kayak gitu sejak mereka nikah. Mungkin itu juga alasanku nggak hadir nikahan mereka. Semacam masih sakit hati."

Tidak ada respons dari Carmell.

"Aku belajar nerima kalau Visi udah jadi milik orang lain, dan berhasil." Hosea mengangguk pelan. "Tapi gak tau gagal _move on_ atau gimana, aku belum bisa nyari cewek lain. Perasaan gak bisa dipaksa, sih."

Carmell masih diam.

"Tapi seharian ini," Hosea menoleh, "aku lupa sama sekali soal Visi, lo."

_Pluk._ Kepala Carmell mendarat di pundak kanan Hosea. Pria itu berusaha melihat wajah Carmell, memastikan wanita itu masih terjaga atau tidak.

Ternyata Carmell telah sukses tertidur.

Hosea mendengus geli. "Capek banget ternyata, ya."

Dibiarkannya Carmell bersandar di pundaknya, tidur pulas. Hosea melirik papan digital yang menayangkan nama halte tujuan berikutnya. Disiapkannya tangan pada tombol berhenti saat nama halte tujuannya muncul nanti.

Sebentar. Halte tujuan mereka itu ... apa namanya?

.

Hosea dan Carmell sarapan bersama keesokan pagi menjelang siangnya. Hosea harus sudah kembali ke bandara siang itu, mempersiapkan diri untuk penerbangan berikutnya. Mereka berangkat bersama menuju Stasiun Greenwich. Keduanya naik bus bersama, lalu turun di halte stasiun tujuan. Carmell hanya mengantar Hosea sampai stasiun karena liburannya masih panjang, masih banyak yang ingin wanita muda itu lakukan. Lagi pula, tujuannya datang ke London memang untuk berlibur, bukan untuk mengekori Hosea.

"Makasih udah ngasih tempat nginep, Mell," ucap Hosea sebelum masuk ke dalam stasiun. "Makasih juga udah ngajak aku jalan-jalan di sini, terus makasih udah mau nganter sampai stasiun."

"Sama-sama," angguk Carmell diiringi senyum kecil. "Oh ya, Hos, pas kemarin di bus aku ketiduran ya di tengah-tengah ceritamu?"

Hosa tergelak pelan. "Iya."

"Maaf, ya," pinta Carmell dengan wajah memelas. "Aku baru inget tadi pagi kalau ceritamu belum selesai. Jadi gak enak deh sama kamu."

"Santai aja, Mell," kekeh Hosea. "Kemarin aku juga langsung tidur begitu nyampe kasur."

"Iya, ih! Capek banget rasanya!" sahut Carmell menggebu-gebu. "Kemarin pas aku ketiduran ... aku nggak ngigau yang aneh-aneh, 'kan? Atau ngorok, gitu?"

"Nggak, lah," balas Hosea diiringi tawa geli. Meski diam-diam jantungnya kembali berpacu lebih kencang, teringat Carmell menghabiskan waktu perjalanan mereka di bus dengan tidur di pundaknya. "Aman kok, Mell."

"Syukurlah," kekeh Carmell malu-malu. "Hosea sebentar lagi berangkat ke Heathrow, ya? Hapal kan jalur kereta yang kemarin?"

"Yup." Hosea mengangguk tegas. "Greenwich, Green Park, Heathrow. Kereta pertama Jubilee, dilanjut Piccadilly."

Carmell mengacungkan jempol. "Sekarang Hosea nggak perlu angkut koper gede lagi!"

Hosea tertawa. "Nanti pas kamu ke bandara lagi, baiknya kamu pakai taksi atau minta anter aja, Mell."

Carmell meringis. "Siap!"

Untuk sesaat, baik Hosea maupun Carmell tidak ada yang bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Carmell bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi sebelum selamat tinggal, sedangkan Hosea bingung harus bagaimana mengucapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Akhirnya, Hosea buka suara, "Mell."

"Iya?"

"Bagian yang kamu gak denger waktu kamu ketiduran kemarin itu," Hosea menjeda kalimatnya, "aku bilang kalau aku nggak lagi kepikiran Visi pas kita jalan-jalan kemarin."

"Oh?" Senyum Carmell melebar. "Bagus, dong? Kayak kata kamu, yang jelek-jelek baiknya dibuang aja. Bukan berarti Visi jelek, ya! Maksudku perasaannya!"

Hosea tertawa. "Kayak kata kamu juga, Mell, kayaknya kita harus sering jalan-jalan bareng."

"Boleh!" Carmell mengangguk antusias. "Hosea kabarin aja bisanya kapan dan ke mana, aku sih banyak waktu kosongnya!"

"Kalau ... aku ajak jalan ke pelaminan, boleh gak, Mell?"

Carmell mengerjap. "Eh?"

Hosea tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan, "Nikah yuk, Mell."

Carmell hanya bisa melongo.

"Ini bukan karena aku gagal _move on_ dari Visi terus jadi suka sama kamu, ya," tambah Hosea buru-buru, khawatir Carmell salah paham. "Kita kenal udah lama, meski baru ketemu lagi sekarang. Aku kenal kamu, kamu kenal aku. Dan menurutku sih kebetulan kita ketemu dalam kondisi sama-sama berusaha menjauh dari patah hati itu pertanda, Mell, apalagi kita sama-sama ngerasa nyaman."

Masih, Carmell tidak bisa menjawab. Wanita itu menatap Hosea dengan wajah merah, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jawabnya gak usah sekarang." Hosea mengelus pelan puncak kepala Carmell. "Nanti aja habis liburanmu selesai."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Carmell, Hosea membalikkan badannya dan melangkah memasuki stasiun. Sempat ia berbalik untuk melambaikan tangan sebelum benar-benar menghilang ditelan lautan manusia yang keluar-masuk.

Carmell masih berdiri di sana, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hosea ... melamarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu lima menit bagi Carmell untuk sadar bahwa dia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak lamaran Hosea. Dikejarnya pria itu dengan mengorbankan beberapa poundsterling, lalu dikatakan kepada sang pria bahwa jawabannya adalah iya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Carmell pun butuh aura positif yang selalu dirasakannya saat bersama Hosea.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> AKHIRNYA HOSEA/CARMELL INI SELESAI JUGA MESKI JUMLAH KATANYA BABLAS BANGEEEEEEET OTL
> 
> harus kuakui, ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Rana nulisnya bablas dan BUKAN AUSHUN. kuulangi, saudara-saudara, BUKAN AUSHUN. sepertinya diam-diam hati kecilku ini ngeship hosea/carmell deh, tapi ketutup sama valent/visi yang perlahan mulai pudar karena aku mulai mencintai altan/visi (............)
> 
> dan entah kenapa demi hosea si pilot, aku rela riset berapa lama jam kerja pilot termasuk "beres-beres" di pesawat sebelum dan sesudah penerbangan. dan aku baru tau kalau jam kerja dan jam terbang pilot tuh beda!!!!!! //nak
> 
> tapi aku nggak seniat itu untuk riset tentang paris, kota yang awalnya bakalan jadi latar fanfik ini. aku udah nulis separuh, sampai sarapannya hosea dan carmell, kalau mereka ada di charles de gaulle. karena aku males riset, jadilah kuganti ke london :")))) bandaranya auto ganti ke heathrow deh orz
> 
> omong-omong, _universe_ -nya masih sama dengan altan/visi yang kubuat. jadi ceritanya di sini hosea dan carmell ketemu setelah altan dan visi nikah. buat waktu pastinya berapa lama setelah altan dan visi nikah sih ... gak ada, tapi pokoknya setelah itu aja xD
> 
> mohon ditandai bahwa hosea putus dari visi dan visi berakhir nikah sama altan adalah murni interpretasi saya dalam upaya menuliskan crack scrambled. bagaimana masa depan mereka semua nantinya biarlah kaklin yang menentukan, tapi semuanya sah aja kan di dalam fanfiksi? xD
> 
> berkat kebablasan ini, fanfik hosea/carmell ini jadi tulisan terpanjangku untuk ~di kala senggang~. apakah nantinya akan ada yang lebih panjang? oh aku juga tidak tahu xD
> 
> makasih udah baca dan ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
